Her dark secret
by Breeluv
Summary: I don't own inuyasha and never will, Please read to find out more I suck at summaries.  Im revising it
1. Intro

My name is Kagome Sakura Higurashi and im seventeen years old,I have a son named Souta james higurashi and a daughter named Rin naiomi Higurashi,  
>My father and mother are both dead from a car accident with a drunk and souta is my baby brother but he was given birth to on the way to the hospital where my mom and dad were hit and since im the only family souta has since grandma keade and grandpa totosi died of heart attacks,they let me adopt him.<p>I struggled to pay rent in my new apartment while balancing being a new mother and it was hard but then naraku came into my life and he saved me from debt and he was very nice to me and my kids but one day he came to my apartment and beat me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone and when I asked why he said he hated my face because he reminded me of his dead past lover who betrayed him by sleeping with various men behind his back and when he found out she was killed by him.<p>

Im trying to get through colledge now and get help secretly to free myself and my kids from naraku. 


	2. Running

When Naraku came home from work I braced myself for a beating but he instead wrapped his around my waist and kissed me saying "im home kikyo" I wondered often who this kikyo was but kept to myself knowing he'd beat me if I said otherwise I smiled "welcome home baby" "its good to be home,what's for dinner?" "steak" "how are the kids?" "good" by kids he means Mitko and Sayume who were his kids before they were killed in front of him.

That night was one of those rare nights I treasure where the man Iove actually loved me back and did'nt beat or cause harm to me and I did'nt want to wake up from it but I had to and reality was he did beat me and I still loved him and wanted to believe he would cause no harm to me,but he does I was awakened by naraku punching my shoulder "make those fuckers shut up!" he yelled "okay" I fed souta and then rocked rin to sleep and remebered how she came to be in this family Flashback I was walking through the park with souta (okay souta is one years old and rin is three months and not in the flashback but story) and suddenly I hear a cry and find a baby wrapped in paper towels in a womens arms "miss help!" I go over and she hands me the baby "wolfs attacked us and I ran here and im dying and need someone to care for my child,please can you?"  
>how could I say no? I was'nt about to leave a defenseless baby alone out here where any kind of demon could get her "okay" she smiled "thank kami" she cried before falling over "miss!" I felt for a pulse and felt nothing so I called the police and adopted rin.<br>end of flashback

"Your my little rinny" I cooed holding her closer and looking in the doorway I saw naraku looking at us "kikyo can we have a baby?" he asked "no naraku" he grabbed me "yes we will!Get your sorry ass in here!" I managed to grab souta and run until I could'nt anymore "HELP!HELP ME!" I screamed "where are you?" a voice called "OVER HERE!" minutes later a guy with sliver hair and gold eyes appears in front of me,  
>I look at him in the rain and say "I need help" before feeling darkness over take me.<p>

Inuyasha pov I happened to be buying ramen when I heard a scream miles away "HELP!HELPME!" it screamed as I headed towards the voice "where are you?" I shouted in hopes the person would hear me "OVER HERE!" I ran over to where a girl holding two kids was in the rain and she turned towards me saying she needed help and fainted in my arms,I picked her up and the kids and walked back to my car.  
>I drove home and put her in my guest bed with her kids and she woke up "please don't leave me" she tugged me towards the bed and I got under the covers "just hold me" she said as I wrapped my arms around her and her kids the next day When I woke up the mysterious girl was still sleeping and so were her kids "good morning" I look to see the girl is up (btw inuyasha is seventeen too) and looking around "where am I?" she asks still partically(sp?) asleep "your safe and in my house" "who are you?" "inuyasha takahashi" "thank you for helping me inuyasha but I have to-do you have anywhere to go?" I interupted "no but-then stay here" "I can't inuyasha-why not?"<br>"because inuyasha-your staying and that's final,us takahashi's would'nt dare reject anyone in need and you my dear are in need so you stay" "fine"  
>"kagome are you ok?What happened back there when you where running and calling for help?" "inuyasha im really tired and need sleep" I know she's lying but obviously she doesn't want to talk about it so i'll leave her alone for now "okay g'night kagome" "night yasha" I watched her for a moment trying to figure her out but gave up and went to bed.<p>

Kagome pov 'I can't tell him besides I hardly know him and I don't plan to espically since naraku will probably find me' I cried myself to sleep and prayed to kami that some miracle would come up and naraku would'nt find me


	3. IMPORTANT!

Currently im trying my best to come up with more chapters for my unfinished stories and I just want you all to know that after I finish my stories im working on one-shot's for inuyasha and maybe even a few songfics.

Anyway I just want anyone who has read her dark secret to tell me if you want me to get rid of it or keep it and you can do this by going on my profile and looking at my polls,if you do want me to continue it please tell me something I could do to make it better or something you would like me to add in the next chapter.

Thanks alot, I love you guys(: 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is written for the unique voter on my poll who took the time to vote and read my story,I really appricate you!

The next day I woke up disoriented and scared as I took in my surroundings "so your awake" I jump and see a guy beside me,  
>im about to scream when everything from the night before comes back to me "thank you so much inuyasha" I say getting up and hugging him,<br>he akwardly hugs me back "your welcome kagome,what happened last night?" "im hungry,whats for breakfest?" he sighs and we head to the kitchen.

Inuyasha pov Kagome still ignores me when I try to talk about why she was running and needed help so I left her alone and decided that when she was ready she'd tell me.  
>"well im going to work so bye" it was akward because it felt like I was married and I did'nt have any feelings for kagome nor was I married to her but even as I thought that my heart knew otherwise.<p>

Naraku pov "Kikyo make me breakfast!" I yelled from my study "kikyo! Did you hear me?" "stuipd bitch" I muttered getting up and heading towards the kitchen were I did'nt find her and as I searched through the house I still did'nt see kikyo,  
>suddenly it clicked "so the bitch finally ran away huh?Well then im going to have to hunt down my bitch" I muttered before turning a cloud and looking for her 'my dear kagome i'll find you and when I do you will wish you never left me'<p>

Breeluv:Was it good?  
>Inuyasha:Review or im going to bring out tetseiga(sp?) and kick all your asses for hurting Breeluv!<br>Breeluv:*hugs a now blushing inuhanyou* I love you inuyasha!  
>Inuyasha:I love you too Breeluv even if you can be annoying at times *smirks*<br>Breeluv:SITSITSITSITSIT YOUR SUCH A JERK! *runs off*  
>Inuyasha:Wait! Breeluv I did'nt mean it!<br>Breeluv:Okay since im now ignoring inuyasha I can say I hope you liked it and to please review and tell me what you think! I know its short but im tired and ready for bed Inuyasha:C'mon Breeluv im sorry! please talk to me!  
>Breeluv:hmph! *crosses her arms and looks away*<br>Inuyasha:*gives her the puppy dog look*  
>Breeluv:Dammit! you know I can't stay mad at that face! *rubs his ears*<br>Inuyasha:you know were still on...right?  
>Breeluv:*blushes* uu-m gotta go!*leaves inuyash*<br>Inuyasha:what she said WAIT FOR ME BREELUV! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I just wanted you to know that im going to start updating and finishing my stories,my computer has been weird so im looking back over my stories for any errors and fix anything I added that was messed up and I hope you enjoy the hunger games inuyasha style because I thought of it for a long time and im finally doing it! Im excited and hope it turns out well.  
>I love you all and also im making all my stories longer and during July im not going to be updating because me and my friend are writing a story for JulNoWro <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
>Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!<br>Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
